


Your Hands are Mine to Hold

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Draco gets her a Kneazle, Draco is good, F/M, Falling In Love, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates, Hogwarts, Holding Hands, Small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This was day 27: I know, I know. I'm late and I'm really sorry about it. I'm getting prepared for a new job and it's a little nuts! This prompt was; Holding Hands. (Title is from a song-if you can guess, you get a virtual hug!)Also, for the sake of writing, Hogsmeade does indeed have a pet shop. :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Draco Malfoy/Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Your Hands are Mine to Hold

Draco and Evelyn had been dating for just a few days in secret-no one in their house knew it and neither did any of the other houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew, but that was because Evie had told them, they were her friends after all. It made it difficult for Draco considering he didn't like them.   
Evelyn and Draco were in the study hall, listening to Professor Flitwick while he explained the latest chapters as a bit of a refresher course-Evie had dropped her hand and held Draco's hand. Immediately he pulled his hand away and gave her a sharp look; it stung, making tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't pushed for more contact than usual and she just wanted to hold his hand. Draco pretended not to notice the hurt on her face or the tears in her eyes.   
\--------

  
During a free period after lunch, Evie was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the courtyard-they should have been studying but quite frankly they were just talking about what they were going to do over the holidays. 

  
"I'm spending Christmas with Ron and his family this year", Harry said, feeling ecstatic. Hermione nodded in agreement before she looked at the sweet Slytherin. 

  
"What are you going to be doing?" She wondered. Evelyn thought over the question and then she shrugged. 

  
"I'm not sure. I don't mind going home, but staying at Hogwarts is nice. I love the cozy rooms and how quiet it can get", she said with a smile.   
Meanwhile, Draco was seething with anger as he watched his girlfriend chatting with the Gryffindors. It unfurled something ugly and distorted in his gut; he didn't recognise it as jealousy at first. 

  
"Well, if you don't have any plans I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind you coming to The Burrow for the Holidays either. It would be a little cramped, but you're more than welcome, Evie", Ron offered. Evelyn's eyes lit up but before she could answer Draco had walked over, more like strut over; his Grey eyes were alight with wrath. 

  
"Bello. A word?" he asked crossly. Evelyn stood, taking her time before Draco grabbed her arm and led her into an empty hallway. 

  
"What's this about you going to visit _Weasleys'_ family? You don't want to spend the Holiday with me here?" Draco asked immediately, his jaw clenched after. Evie's eyes widened in surprise. 

  
"You've barely spoken to me since I tried to hold your hand. That was five days ago, Draco. I figured you wanted nothing more to do with me", she said honestly. He looked away from her pleading eyes stubbornly. 

  
"All because I wouldn't hold your hand...How ridiculous of you", he retorted. Evie lifted her chin. 

  
"You do not get to talk to me that way. I'm going to the Burrow to visit Ron's family for the Holiday", she said turning on her heel. She had barely gotten three steps when her arm was grabbed again, this time much softer. When she looked up at Draco, she noticed the fight in him was gone, his shoulders relaxed.

  
"If you want to visit with The _Weasleys_ ' I can't stop you. I would rather you spend the Holiday here with me. At Hogwarts", he said; his tone was softer, but their was definitely some underlying note in the crack of his voice that Evie couldn't decipher.

  
"But when you go, will you write to me? You can use Archimedes, he's rather fond of you", he spoke, talking a little quicker as if trying to convince her. Evelyn just watched as he fumbled over his words- his body language implied that he was uncomfortable. 

  
"I have ignored you...I don't know how to be in a relationship given that you're the first one I've attempted. That's no excuse for how I treated you. I'm still wary about us going public with our relationship", he explained further. It clicked for Evie then- _Fear._ Draco was scared he was going to lose her and he very well could if his attitude persisted. 

  
"Why didn't you just ask me to stay with you, Draco? And Archimedes only likes me because I have treats for him all the time", she replied. His body shifted, looking more relaxed. 

  
"Evie, will you stay with me for the Holiday?" Draco questioned, allowing a small smile to touch his lips. Evie looked up in mock thought. 

  
"Hmm, let me see...", she began, but when she saw the vulnerable look on Draco's face, she smiled to reassure him.

  
"Of course, you git", she said.   
\--------

  
As Christmas came, Draco had told Evelyn that he had a surprise for her; she was rather excited and just giddy in general. Ron had understood when she said she was staying with her boyfriend; he even went so far as to invite Draco though with the look he had received from Evelyn he revoked it immediately. 

  
"We're going to Hogsmeade", he said rather cheerily. Evelyn looked at him in surprise and then tilted her head. 

  
"Oh, I do like Hogsmeade, but what do you want to do there?" She questioned. Draco shook his head before he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

  
"Let's discuss it on the way there", he suggested. Draco held her hand the whole way there.   
\----

  
Once they arrived in Hogsmeade, a sense of calm washed over Evie and she felt happy. Draco was still holding her hand and a few studens who had also stayed behind for the Holiday saw them holding hands together. Evelyn was blushing a little bit and she would look away when Draco would look at her. They stopped and each of them had a nice cup of peppermint and chamomile tea before he took her hand once more. 

  
"I've been thinking about what I wanted to get you...And I know you didn't bring an Owl or any type of pet", he began as he opened the door to a new shop that Evie hadn't seen-it was across the way from the post office. She gasped once she stepped inside-they had four areas for pets and one label stood out to her- _Kneazles_. Evelyn darted over and squealed when she saw a momma cat with four babies. Looking up at the shopkeep, he nodded, indicating she would be allowed to sit inside with them. 

  
"Kneazles are very intuitive and can even tell if you can trust someone. She just had these babies about eight weeks ago, they are ready for a home", he informed her. Draco strolled up behind her and placed his hand on her waist.

  
"Pick one", he said with smile and quick peck on the cheek. Evie could feel her cheeks heating up as she stepped over the little fence and sat on the floor. Immediately, a Bengal Kneazle kitten plopped itself in her lap and meowed at her. Evelyn squealed and pulled the Kneazle up to her and hugged it, laughing as it began purring loudly.

  
"I think it chose you", Draco said with a laugh, offering his hand to it over the fence. The kitten lifted his head and sniffed at his hand before rubbing his cheek agains Draco's knuckles. Draco quirked an eyebrow but he smiled faintly at the ball of fluff. 

  
"You really mean I can pick one?" Evie asked tilting her head back to look up at him. Draco nodded. 

  
"I think I want him", she said picking up the Bengal Kneazle. He purred loudly and rubbed against her face. 

  
"He'll get big, to about your mid calf", the shopkeep said to her, "it's part of their breed", he said. Evelyn nodded in understanding, knowing she would have her work cut out for her. Draco couldn't stop the smile as he watched Evie get everything together to have a pet.   
\-----

  
As they made their way back to the common room, Evie was buzzing with excitement at her new pet. Draco took her hand and interlocked their fingers together, smiling at each other like silly teenagers-which they were.

  
"What are you going to name him?" Draco wondered, tilting his head. Evie looked up in thought, thinking of a name. The kitten began purring loudly and Evie laughed as she turned to her boyfriend. 

  
"I think I'm going to call him Echo", she decided. Draco nodded and then looked inside the little cat carrier; Echo slipped his paw between the little mesh thing and batted at Draco's nose playfully. Knealzes knew if someone was trustworthy or not and it made Evie happy that Echo approved of him. Draco reached for her hand and pulled Evelyn into a hug which she happily returned. Draco tilted her head up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips; to which Echo began meowing. 


End file.
